It's so Wicked
by Keema Lana
Summary: One day, a very infamous criminal escapes from prison, and finds refuge within an officer-in-training, who has no idea who Gamzee actually is. Tavros discovers friendship once again in a very long time, and what it's like to be loved right back. Read as he struggles between loyalty of the heart, and of the mind. [eventual GamTav]


Welcome to this totally cliché story with a totally expected plot! THIS PAIRING IS LIKE MY OTP. And I haven't written anything about it yet! I was so ashamed…

Gamzee: S'okay, sis. You just weren't feelin' very inspired. :o)

Still doesn't make me feel any better. Anyways, as for the disclaimer…

Tavros: W-we, uh, aren't owned by th-this crazy chick! Andrew H-Hussie is da B-BOSS.

Ain't dat right…

_Shipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipsh ipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipship_

FREE! He was finally free!

AND NO ONE COULD STOP HIM NOW! He felt invincible.

FREEDOM! Like he could spread a pair of figurative wings and fly off into the clouds, all soft and fluffy as they were.

NOBODY COULD GET IN HIS WAY!

"Motherfuckin' _NOBODY_," he cackled as he dodged bullets that whizzed past.

"Stop, in the name of the law!" Someone shouted.

The criminal just smirked and hopped down from the low roof, approaching the officers with an air of smugness. He could see the fierce determination in their eyes, and the way their bodies trembled with fear and adrenaline.

"Put your hands in the air!" One of them demanded, and said criminal could tell the officer was confused as to why he'd stopped running when he'd had a fair chance of escaping. The man just chuckled, but it held no warmth. His hands slowly inched upward into the air.

The cops came closer, ever so hesitantly, taking precautions. But that wouldn't help them. Nothing would. They were doomed.

When they came within three feet of him, he opened his mouth.

Out of it came the biggest honk of them all.

_Shipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipsh ipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipship_

"Once upon a time, there had been a boy named Tavros Nitram, who, at one point, always carried a bright smile that spread from ear to ear. Every time someone witnessed such an event, their faces would light up with expressions similar to his, and fuzzy feelings would warm their souls.

"He had been a very happy boy. But one day, that infamous smile disappeared, and is rarely ever seen, even to this day. The reason why his cheerful demeanor had vanished was because, uh, well… it all kind of happened like this:

"The setting of our scene is a playground, full of children and mirth. It's sunny, with few clouds to litter the baby blue sky, and glee-filled squeals echo throughout the park.

"Our protagonist, Tavros, is having the time of his life, playing with his friends on the slide, and getting chased by Aradia, a girl who appear briefly again later in our story.

"The kids find a stray red ball lying in the middle of the street, but most are too scared to venture onto the road and get it. Tavros intervenes and selflessly (or foolishly) volunteers to do it himself. Without waiting for any answers, the boy runs onto the graying old route, and picks up the ball, feeling a flash of accomplishment envelop him.

"Before he can celebrate, however, Tavros is unconscious, due to being hit by a station wagon. He is later placed in the hospital, where the doctors decide that his legs are too mangled to ever be repaired.

"They take away his feet, his ankles, his shins, and knees- and put him in a wheelchair (His family does not have the kind of money to get him another pair).

"Now, unable to walk, our main character tries to live as normally as he can, but he can't play tag, or use the monkey bars, or put any of the playground equipment to good use. He can't go up the stairs, instead having to use the elevator, earning the envy of other children within school later on. He is given the projected image of being helpless, and special. Different. He is unique, but it isn't the good kind, unfortunately.

"Unable to socialize regularly with the other kids, Tavros is shunned by almost everybody besides the small 'hello' in the hallway, or the tiny smirk that he receives in return for telling a good joke. Eventually, even those went away.

"Only one person stayed by his side, and that was Aradia. But as time passed, she grew more distant as she gained new friends and took new classes and then had to move two years later. They didn't keep in contact.

"Tavros continued with his education, despite its hellish attitude towards him, and graduated from high school. He is now hoping to help save people's lives by arresting the lawbreakers, and is in training to become a policeman.

"My name is Andrew Hussie. I'm the narrator of this story, and this is the life of Tavros Nitram, which is about to be turned upside down."

_Shipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipsh ipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipship_

The officers were lying unconscious on the ground, all of them knocked out completely from the sheer force the criminal had released.

"Motherfuckers," he hissed, and tensed slightly like an alarmed cat when he realized he didn't have much time before back up came, and he would be labeled as a more dangerous kind of prisoner. If that was so, and if he got caught, he would be placed within a different holding cell that had even better defense mechanisms.

Unfortunately, he wasn't that powerful, and he needed to hurry up and leave the vicinity.

The world became a blur as he ran to the nearest drug store to get some things, and then find a place to stay the next few nights that would keep him safe from harm or being trapped within a small room for the rest of his life. The pig plus sign hanging above the building clued him in, and he casually walked into the store as if he didn't just escape prison (And come close to killing like five people not even ten minutes ago).

He purchased some pills that would make him easier to talk to with money he'd 'borrowed' from this one girl right outside. She'd run away crying.

He also got some white face paint, but reasons as to why he did so will be explained later on.

Sticking the pills into his shaggy pocket, the criminal snuck around the town until the sun went down, where he found an apartment building that looked really cheap.

He had found his target.

Popping the pills into his mouth, he felt his smug smirk melt into a lazy grin, and his intelligent way of holding himself become a sloppy, slumped over posture. His eyes were probably a bit glazed over, too. He looked completely harmless, and…

He could feel all that evilness just slipping away-

What-

No, it wasn't supposed to-!

The man blinked back tears as the memories of what happened earlier that evening crashed onto him like tsunami waves. What was wrong with him?

"Motherfuckin' everything," he whispered to himself, in that low, scratchy voice he only possessed when he was high, and closed his eyes in a moment of silence to honor the brave officers who'd faced his merciless sober self. He could've done it differently, with as little violence as possible. He could've earned that money he'd stolen from that poor soul outside the drugstore.

But he knew time was running out, and he couldn't change the past. He did have a goal, too, and that didn't involve a cage surrounded by bloodthirsty cops. He needed to get moving, and he needed to do it now.

His hazy mind offered him a few choice options of getting into the slightly run-down apartment complex, but he just couldn't figure out a way without having someone else around.

Then, there came the perfect opportunity: A guy in a wheelchair was approaching the door.

_Shipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipsh ipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipship_

Tavros Nitram was exhausted after a full day of work. His eyelids kept drooping, and his mouth kept stretching into multiple yawns.

He ran his fingers through his mohawk, and shivered from the chilly autumn air. He took his keys out of his jacket, and right as he was about to unlock the door, a shadow loomed over him, which set off extreme warning bells within his head.

"Hey, motherfucker," an oddly kind voice drawled, but despite its niceness, Tavros flinched at the poor choice of language.

It was dark, nearing midnight, and Tavros didn't feel the exact definition of _safe_ around this stranger.

Come on, seriously. A _stranger_. Who feels safe around those?

"Oh, no need to be all motherfuckin' up and scared, brother. I won't hurt you," the man behind him piped up again, and the other's voice hesitated slightly on the word 'hurt,' which scared Tavros all the more. He didn't have his handgun on him (the irony), and he hadn't had enough training to defend himself without a weapon yet.

"W-what do you w-want?" He stuttered, and inwardly cursed his speech impediment. Nowadays, it only acted up when he was nervous. Or frightened. Or stressed… or really anything besides when he was happy.

He was working on it, okay?!

"Chill, man. We're cool. All I need is a motherfuckin' place to stay for a couple nights. If you want, you don't have to see me during the day, so no worries. Keep in touch with your inner miracles, bro. What's your motherfuckin' name?"

The stranger walked into the streetlight, and Tavros observed this odd man.

"Y-you f-f-first," He shot back, still not feeling very trusting at the moment. Everything about the whole situation was odd.

"Gamzee," the man uttered lowly, confidence lacking for the first time. He ran a hand through his untamed mane of black curls, his indigo eyes straying to the side.

"Liar." Tavros knew the signs. He wasn't stupid.

"No, it is, I motherfuckin' swear it! I just don't use it a lot," 'Gamzee' argued his shallow case, this time with slight panic laced in his voice.

"…W-whatever. My n-name's T-T-Tavros," the cripple offered (he felt ashamed at how much he was stuttering. He was so nervous!), wondering if he was going to regret this later. He sighed, and unlocked the door, wheeling in.

"L-let's get this over with."

_Shipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipsh ipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipship_

End of chapter! Ah, Tavros, what are you doing, letting a complete stranger in to your house? Especially Gamzee. Dude's cray-cray. AND YES I MADE ANDREW HUSSIE THE NARRATOR OKAY YEAH WE GET IT.

Fjdksjafkldjsakfl. This is only the beginning, guys. BE READY.

Gamzee: Please leave a motherfuckin' review. The authoress would really ap're… appreee…. Aprapreee…

Tavros: She would r-really appreciate it. Uh, th-thank you. }:)


End file.
